


yours

by gurobaby



Series: killing me softly [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Lee Jeno, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: jeno's in heat and all he wants is for his nana to take care of him like any alpha should.





	yours

Being not only the only hybrid in their pack, but the only omega as well, Jeno is always more than happy to let Jaemin fuck him through his ruts. But when Jeno goes into heat, it’s a different story, the cat instincts in him taking over. In heat, Jeno becomes even more obedient and dependent on Jaemin, entrusting his entire well-being to the alpha, who takes care of him and helps him get through it with as little sexual interaction as possible. It’s easier said than done – the way that Jeno becomes clingy and completely reliant on Jaemin only makes him want to pin the omega to the bed and fuck him into the mattress. He doesn’t, though, because he knows Jeno trusts him and he doesn’t want to feel like he’s taking advantage of the other boy’s state. Jeno’s scent during his heat always makes Jaemin crazy, of course, and he wants to do so many things to him – but he tries his best to suppress it and makes due with scenting him and kissing him and letting Jeno snuggle up against him while he scratches behind his ears.

When Jeno is awake during his heat he never lets Jaemin leave his sight, and when he sleeps he insists Jaemin stay with him the entire time. It’s all fine and good until Jaemin just can’t take Jeno’s scent anymore, can’t stand the feel the omega’s warm breath on his cheek, can’t deal with how absolutely _adorable_ Jeno looks all curled up on his chest, ears flopping any direction and tail wrapped around Jaemin’s calf. It’s times like these that Jaemin has to remove himself from the situation before he does something he’ll regret. He’ll try to detach himself as gently as possible, gingerly peeling Jeno off of him and tucking him into bed before sneaking back to his own bedroom where he can try to calm himself down and get himself off a couple of times before sneaking back into Jeno’s bedroom to hold him until he wakes up.

This time, though, he doesn’t quite make it back to Jeno’s bedroom before the omega wakes. As it turns out, he barely even makes it into his own room before he hears a soft tapping coming from the hallway. He can smell the omega’s scent coming from that direction, of course, flowers and fruit tinged with hints of worry, pain, and a little bit of– arousal? Jaemin just shakes his head chiding himself for thinking such gross things about Jeno and stalks back over to the door. He opens it to a sleepy and very pouty Jeno, ears pressed flat against his head and tail curling in on itself, who he had clearly woken up when he had tried to slip away. So much for being subtle.

“Jeno, baby, what’s wrong?” Jaemin asks softly, trying not to coo at the way Jeno rubs sleepily at his eyes before shuffling closer to him.

“Jaemie…” Jeno whines, reaching out to Jaemin, who takes him into his arms gently. Jeno wraps his arms around Jaemin’s neck and gives him a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth before dropping his head onto Jaemin’s shoulder, rubbing his face gently up and down Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin feels Jeno’s tongue dart out for a quick second, licking across the joint between his neck and shoulder, and inhales sharply. “Jeno, babe.” he says, gingerly putting his hands on the other’s waist, “C’mon, stop that. Let’s get you back to bed. I’m sorry I left, okay? We can go back and cuddle now,” he tells the elder, the voice in his head silently adding “ _and hopefully I can restrain myself from fucking you into oblivion_ ” rather disgruntledly.

Jeno doesn’t seem to like the sound of that, and he continues to push his face into Jaemin’s shoulder as he whines, “Jaeminnie, why won’t you fuck me?” He pauses and then quickly adds “please” as an afterthought, moving his hands to twist in the fabric of Jaemin’s t-shirt. Jaemin feels his stomach drop to his toes.

“Jeno-yah…” he trails off, not really sure what to say in response. That he really, really wants to? That he’s scared he won’t be able to control himself? That Jeno’s scent during his heat makes him feel like he’s losing his mind? That he doesn’t want to overstep his role the same way Jeno oversteps his?

Jeno just whines again in response, clearly unimpressed with Jaemin’s lack of an answer. He pulls his head back and blinks up at the alpha.

“Dummy,” he says, pouting confusedly at him, “what good are you as an alpha if you won’t even take care of me during my heats? I need you.” He pouts more, turning the corners of his frown down further. “Need you and your big cock… you always get me during your ruts, but what about me?”

Normally Jaemin would get hung up on the fact that Jeno _did_ want to fuck him, but he’s too busy feeling his gut twist over Jeno’s pointed questions. Coming from anyone else, the words would probably be scathing and at least a little resentful. But Jeno says them without a hint of sarcasm in his voice, only genuine confusion and a bit of sadness that makes Jaemin’s heart shatter.

“Oh, Jeno, baby…” Jaemin sighs, reaching to cup Jeno’s face gently. Jeno nuzzles into his palm immediately. “It’s not that I don’t want to, trust me. It’s almost impossible not to, that’s why I have to take a breather sometimes when you’re sleeping. But… I wanna make sure it’s something you want, okay? I don’t want to… take advantage of you,” he finishes lamely, eyes flickering from Jeno’s eyes to his lips and then back again.

Jeno whines again, and though Jaemin is trying his very hardest not to pay attention to it, he feels the omega start to rut gently against his thigh. Jaemin senses a sharp spike of pain in Jeno’s scent, and before he can say anything, Jeno chokes out, “Jaemin… hurts,” and squeezes his eyes shut. His grip tightens around Jaemin’s waist and Jaemin notices when his hips stop moving momentarily.

Jaemin feels utterly lost and overwhelmed – he wants Jeno so, _so_ badly, but he’s just too scared he’s going to mess something up somehow. In heat, Jeno is so fragile, so vulnerable – what if he does something wrong, or loses control of himself, and Jeno never talks to him again? And he doesn’t want to admit it, but it also freaks him out how intimate helping Jeno get through his heats – sexually – is. At this rate, they might as well be mated. But he wants that, doesn’t he? He’s wanted to mate Jeno for a while now, hasn’t he? He tries to clear his hand and focus on the issue at hand: Jeno, and how he’s whining. He doesn’t need to be thinking about this right now. Not when Jeno is making tiny little noises at the back of his throat as he clutches at Jaemin’s bicep and ruts his hips faster against Jaemin.

“Jeno, babe. Are you sure?” Jaemin asks, making one last feeble attempt at getting them both out of this situation but praying Jeno says yes. And of course he does. “Yes– Nana– want you–” Jeno mumbles, gasping a little as Jaemin slips his hands under the elder’s t-shirt, tracing his fingers gently across his stomach.

“Okay, baby. But if it’s too much, you have to tell me, okay? I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable w–” Jaemin tries to reason, but Jeno, forever impatient, pulls his head down and kisses him fervently. Jaemin’s breath catches in his throat as Jeno starts tugging on his hair and pushing their bodies together, desperately grinding against him.

And just like that, the last bit of self-control that Jaemin was holding onto flies completely out the window. He reaches to grasp harshly at Jeno’s ass, relishing in the choked moan that the omega lets out.

Jaemin starts to walk them in the direction of his bed, pausing when they reach it to separate their bodies (ignoring Jeno’s huff of annoyance) so that he can tug his t-shirt off. As soon as it’s off, Jeno wastes no time in letting his hands roam all over Jaemin’s exposed chest and back, caressing every inch of his skin and whimpering. Jaemin sits down on the bed and scoots backward until he hits the headboard, and Jeno climbs on top of him immediately. His tail is twitching relentlessly and his ears are perked up, and when he straddles Jaemin the alpha reaches out to wrap a hand around his tail to try to calm him down a little bit.

Jeno is already a mess, hips pressing down on the younger’s as he pants quietly. Jaemin moves his other hand to pat the elder’s head gently, attempting to get him to stop squirming.

“Jaemin–” Jeno pants, “can I…?” he trails off, gesturing wordlessly down in the direction of his crotch, and Jaemin already knows what he wants.

“Of course, princess,” he coos, and he sits patiently against the headboard as Jeno lifts himself up a little bit to remove his pants and boxers swiftly. Jeno moves to straddle Jaemin’s left thigh and gasps when he sits back down, his leaking cock brushing against the denim of Jaemin’s jeans. He starts to move against the alpha immediately, whining loudly at the white hot friction. Jaemin just lets the omega grind against him, gripping Jeno’s thigh with one hand and using the other to scratch behind his ear, making Jeno’s noises speed up as he melts into Jaemin’s touch. The sight of his baby riding his thigh, whining high pitched and _so much_ is a lot for Jaemin to take in on top of Jeno’s sweet scent– not to mention how aroused the younger boy is already. Jeno is just as worked up– he’s been on edge for the past few days, and now that Jaemin’s finally having his way with him it’s not long before he’s cumming against the alpha’s thigh.

Jeno cries out, loudly, when he cums, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. The first orgasm has only taken a little of the edge off; he’s still rock hard. Jaemin caresses the older boy’s face with his hand before carefully switching their positions so that he’s leaning over Jeno, who lays below him, all spread out for his Nana. Jeno looks at him with pleading eyes, his ears twitching. Jaemin moves slowly down his body, leaving soft touches and gentle kisses as he goes, stopping when his face rests right above Jeno’s throbbing length. Jeno involuntarily bucks his hips up from feeling Jaemin’s hot breath on his hard dick, and Jaemin chuckles and leans down to press a kiss to the tip. Jeno inhales sharply and then immediately moans as Jaemin takes all of him into his mouth.

Jaemin blows him expertly, hollowing his cheeks just the way Jeno likes, all the while maintaining steady eye contact with the omega. Jeno is _loud_ , begging for more as he thrusts shallowly into Jaemin’s throat. He flattens his palms against the mattress before squeezing them into fists around the sheets, then flattening and squeezing them again and again. Jaemin reaches up one hand to lace his fingers through Jeno’s, and Jeno moves his free hand to Jaemin’s hair. He tugs harshly, and the groans Jaemin let out only add to his pleasure. When he cums down the alpha’s throat, chanting his name, Jaemin swallows it all. He sits back on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he looks up at Jeno and smiles cheekily. It takes everything in Jeno not to start crying right then and there. Jaemin takes care of him so well.

Jeno whines and makes grabby hands at Jaemin, so the alpha crawls back up Jeno’s body and doesn’t waste any time pushing four fingers into his mouth. Jeno sucks on them sloppily as Jaemin uses his other hand to palm lazily at Jeno’s cock, knowing full well the elder is already über-sensitive from his previous two orgasms. When he decides they’re coated in saliva to his satisfaction, Jaemin moves his hand down to Jeno’s slick, clenching hole and slowly, slowly inserts his first two fingers, making Jeno gasp. He scissors him open while Jeno moans out cries of “Nana” and “please” and it isn’t long before Jaemin adds at third finger, and then a fourth, searching for the omega’s prostate. Jeno writhes and cries out underneath him, so turned on and sensitive that he doesn’t know what to do. He starts crying from the overwhelming pleasure when the pads of Jaemin’s fingers brush over his prostate, and Jaemin shushes him with kisses while he continues to fuck his fingers in and out of Jeno’s tight heat. The stimulation combined with the sensitivity from his previous two orgasms and his heat make Jeno sob uncontrollably and he comes untouched after only a few more thrusts from Jaemin’s fingers.

As soon as Jaemin feels Jeno spilling all over his stomach, he wastes no time in pulling his fingers out of the omega. He pulls his jeans and boxers off in one motion, then reaches down to fist his own cock quickly a couple of times before lining himself up to Jeno’s slick hole.

“Okay, baby?” Jaemin asks, and Jeno nods his head rapidly.

“Please, Jaemin, daddy, please, I need it, I need you, want your cock–” he whimpers, and Jaemin pushes into him in one hard thrust. Jeno _screams_. In all of his heats, he’s never been so incredibly turned on in his life, nor has he come so much in such a short amount of time. He’s tired and sensitive and shaky but it feels so so good, and all he can do is cry and wrap his tail around Jaemin’s hips as he fucks him.

“You– feel– so– fucking– good–” Jaemin pants out, accentuating every word with a harder thrust into Jeno.

“Daddy–” Jeno sobs in response, hooking one of his legs around Jaemin’s waist, trying desperately to pull the alpha closer. Jaemin grunts and buries his face in Jeno’s shoulder, letting the omega clutch at his hair and run his fingers down his back. Jaemin licks up Jeno’s neck, leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses everywhere before sucking particularly hard on a spot near the junction of the elder’s neck and shoulder. The fingers tracing over Jaemin’s back quickly turn into nails dragging down his skin, Jeno’s eyes rolling back into his head as Jaemin fucks him relentlessly.

With how long he's been taking care of Jeno it’s only a short while later when Jaemin’s on the verge of orgasming. He chokes out “Babe, I’m gonna cum– where– ?” and Jeno gasps, “Inside me, please, want you to fill me up,” and the alpha does just that, spilling into the elder’s tightness. When he’s done, Jaemin can’t bring himself pull out of Jeno’s tight hole. He instead focuses his attention on fisting the omega's cock rapidly until he comes for the fourth time, whining and crying. Jeno comes with tears running down his face, ears perked up, tail and legs wrapped around Jaemin’s waist, hands in the alpha’s hair. He bucks his hips and chants out “Jaemin, daddy, Jaemin” as he comes, and when he’s finished all Jaemin can do is collapse on top of him.

They lie like this for a while, catching their breath, all sweaty with their stomachs covered in cum. Jeno holds Jaemin to his body, purring quietly and letting the younger bury his face in the omega’s neck right near his scent gland.

After a little while, Jaemin gathers the strength to raise his head to ask, “How do you feel, kitten?”

Jeno smiles tiredly down at him before he mumbles back, “Good. I feel– I feel really good. You made me feel really good.”

Jaemin grins and murmurs, “Better now?,” pushing Jeno’s bangs out of his face so he can leave soft kisses on his forehead. Jeno preens under the attention and whispers back, “So much better. Thank you, Nana.”

Jaemin pats his side gently, and carefully, Jaemin still buried inside Jeno, they move onto their sides, staring into one another's eyes. Jaemin reaches to scratch behind Jeno’s ear and the omega learns into the touch, sighing contentedly as his tail starts to curl happily.

Looking at Jeno beaming and purring under his touch, Jaemin feels his heart swell. He just wants to keep him happy and take care of him and not let anyone else near him. A tiny bubble of anger raises inside him when he imagines Jeno with a different alpha, and it makes him want to fuck the shit out of Jeno again and ask him who he belongs to.

 _Belongs_ _to_ … Jaemin knows the boy is his, they’ve been dating for a while, but they still aren’t “official”– they haven’t mated. Taeyong warned the two of them not to move into things too fast, that the timing would be right when it felt right, just be patient, et cetera. Right now, though, as Jeno nuzzles closer to him, one ear flopping lazily as the other one perks up to listen to the rustly sounds Jaemin makes as he shifts under the covers, Jaemin doesn’t feel like waiting. He really, really doesn’t. He wants to be mated to Jeno, wants them to truly belong to each other and know that Jeno won’t be with anyone else ever again.

“Hmm, whatcha thinkin about?” Jeno asks sleepily, reaching up to poke at Jaemin’s cheek.

Jaemin chuckles and reaches for Jeno’s tail, curling it around his hand and leaning in to press a soft kiss to Jeno’s forehead.

“You,” Jaemin replies simply, and though normally it would sound cheesy, Jeno hears the serious tone in his voice and blushes.

“I love you,” Jaemin continues, and Jeno starts to reply, “I love you too–” before Jaemin cuts him off by adding, “I wanna mate with you.”

Jeno’s eyes widen, and Jaemin notices when both his ears perk up and his tail freezes mid-wag.

“You– me? You want to… you want to _mate_ me?” Jeno asks shyly, turning red and peering up at him through his eyelashes.

“Yeah, I wanna mate you. I want to be the only one who gets to see you like this. I want you to be mine, baby.”

“Jaemin, daddy, you _are_ the only one. You always have been. But… I want that too. I want you. I want to be yours, Jaemie,” Jeno responds, reaching up to cup the alpha’s face in his hands. He kisses him softly at first, then more intensely as Jaemin puts a hand behind his neck and pulls him closer. Remembering that Jaemin is still inside of him, Jeno gets bold and starts clenching and unclenching slowly around him, making Jaemin gasp. He pulls back for a second and mumbles, “You’re really asking for it, you know?” and Jeno only bites his lip and giggles.

Jaemin pulls his hips back, ready to wreck the elder yet again– he’s not quite hard again yet, but he’s on his way– but before he can thrust back into Jeno the omega puts a hand on the other’s hip and whispers, “Wait daddy, let me ride you.”

“Anything you want, princess,” Jaemin responds, and he pulls out of Jeno slowly before sitting against the headboard like he did before, the position a fresh memory in his mind. Jeno whines at the feeling of being empty but crawls over to straddle his hips. He doesn’t move to sit down on his cock yet, instead kneeling above Jaemin and neading his stomach with his fists.

“I really, really love you,” Jaemin says softly, eyes following Jeno’s every movement as he moves to sit on his cock. The omega lifts himself up and grips at Jaemin’s dick, lining it up to his hole, still dripping with his slick and the alpha’s cum. Jeno starts to sink down onto Jaemin’s length, moaning loudly as he cries out, “Oh, Jaemin, I love you too.” His eyes roll back into his skull as he sits flush against Jaemin’s hips, and Jaemin groans lowly.

Jaemin’s arms move to wrap around the older’s waist, steadying him as he bounces exhaustedly on the alpha’s cock. Jaemin knows Jeno is tired and he does his best to whisper praises and words of encouragement as he moves on and off of his dick. Things like “ _You’re doing such a good job, baby,_ ” and “ _I’m so proud of you_ ” and “ _You want me to knot you, baby?_ ”

When Jeno starts to feel Jaemin’s knot swell inside of him, the tiredness from his previous four orgasms starts to catch up with him. He weakly whines, “Jaemie, I can’t,” and he starts to cry as he clenches desperately around Jaemin, unable to continue his movements on the younger's cock. The alpha runs a thumb across Jeno’s cheek, wiping away some of his tears and making sure he’s okay. Jeno mumbles, “Please, Jaeminnie, want your cum please,” and Jaemin starts to thrust up roughly into Jeno’s heat before he knots him, filling the omega up with his seed.

“Now,” Jeno gasps, feeling the warmth of Jaemin’s knot inside him, the alpha's cum filling his hole, "Do it now." Jaemin runs a hand through Jeno’s hair and murmurs, “Are you sure?” and Jeno only nods and clenches around him again as an answer.

So Jaemin tilts Jeno’s head back, exposing his collarbone to him. He inhales sharply and attaches his teeth to the omega’s skin, biting down hard enough to cause a deep purple bruise in the shape of his mouth– marking Jeno as his own.

Jeno moans and chokes out “I’m yours, I’m yours,” releasing once more onto Jaemin’s stomach before he finally lets the exhaustion hit him and curls into Jaemin’s chest. His tail loops around Jaemin's waist and Jaemin cradles him in his arms, kissing his forehead softly. Jeno sighs happily, content to let the younger knot him as his eyes flutter closed.  

-

When Jeno wakes up a few hours later, he’s still in Jaemin’s bed, but he's a lot cleaner and he’s now wearing one of Jaemin’s large t-shirts. He feels tired, still, but also a lot better than he did before Jaemin fucked him.

Jaemin… he sits up as everything that had happened rushes back to him, remembering why he was so sore and what the alpha had proposed. His fingers fly first to his still stretched hole, which he is pleasantly surprised to find is still leaking Jaemin’s – his _mate's_ – cum. He then climbs gingerly out of bed and pads over to the mirror, pulling down the collar of Jaemin’s t-shirt to admire the purple bite mark adorning his collar bone. His heart swells, and he can feel his tail as it starts to wag rapidly, so happy as it hits him that he really did mate with his boyfriend – they’re partners now, for life, and no one ever gets to touch his Nana except him. He smiles dreamily at himself in the mirror, then rushes out of Jaemin’s bedroom to find him.

He speeds into the living room, coming to a stop when he sees Jaemin watching a movie with Jaehyun and Lucas. Jaemin can smell him, of course – he will be able to from miles away, now – and his eyes fly up to meet Jeno’s. Jeno beams at him, and Jaemin murmurs something to Jaehyun before getting up to walk over to Jeno, tugging him back into the hallway and out of sight before pulling him into his arms.

“Look, look!” Jeno says, leaning slightly away from Jaemin and proudly pulling the collar of his shirt down again to show Jaemin the mark he had left on him. “It’s so pretty, right daddy?” His tail is wagging so fast and his ears are standing up on his head as he bares his skin to Jaemin.

Jaemin ruffles Jeno’s hair, chuckling quietly. “A pretty mark for a pretty boy,” he says, and Jeno blushes, burying his face back into Jaemin’s chest.

They stay like that for a beat, holding one another, until Jeno breaks the silence by whispering “I’m glad I’m yours. I love you.”

Jaemin presses a kiss to the top of his head as he murmurs back, “You’re mine, baby. I love you so much.”

Jeno doesn’t think his heart could ever be as full as it is in that moment.

 


End file.
